criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Lindsay Bannister
1987 |death = 2014 |cause = Stab wound to the heart |nationality = American |residence = Pacific Bay, U.S. |family = Hubert Bannister (father) Velma Bannister (stepmother; incarcerated) |partners = Dick Shakespeare (ex-boyfriend) |affiliation = Utopian Cult (formerly) |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #34: Murdertown (s2) }} Lindsay Bannister ( 1987–2014) was the victim in Murdertown (Case #34 of Pacific Bay). Profile Known as a drunken socialite, Lindsay was a ginger with green eyes who was often seen with makeup on, smoking a cigarette and drinking a glass of cocktail. At the time of her death, she wore silver earrings, beige gloves, and a black leather dress with beige at the chest area. Murder details Frank and the player found Lindsay stabbed through the heart with an antique dagger on the set of Murder by Moonlight. They sent her body to Roxie, who confirmed that the dagger was the murder weapon. Roxie also found traces of gimlet cocktails on the dagger but not in Lindsay, meaning that the killer drank gimlets. Relationship with suspects Lindsay's father, Hubert, had her followed to see if she was abiding by the beliefs and rules of the Utopian Cult. When he saw that she did not, he cast her from the religion. She then threatened to tell everyone the Utopians' secrets. Lindsay hated Hubert's new wife, Velma, who was roughly the same age as her. During one of Hubert's parties, Lindsay was able to get Rico Damascus drunk enough to drop his facade and show that he was really a Bayou native, and so he bought her silence with the dagger she would eventually be stabbed with. Lindsay told all her troubles to bartender Walter Fellows. She had also paid him jewels as an apology for smashing up his bar. Lindsay had a one-night stand a month prior to her death with actor Dick Shakespeare after meeting in a bar. The night of the murder, Lindsay came to the set and drank with Dick, confessing her love to him all the while. Dick had blacked out from the alcohol and when he woke up, Lindsay had been murdered. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Walter. Amy and the player rushed to the bar only to find Walter's note telling the team that he was "off to the beach with a gimlet". The team then rushed to the airport to put him under arrest. Upon admitting to the murder, Walter said that he was sick of having to hear about the problems of rich people, especially Lindsay, and so he came up with a plan. After gaining Lindsay's trust, enough for her to give him money and valuables, he told her to go to the film set to run away with him, choosing the film set so as to put Dick in a precarious position. He then stabbed her through the heart with an antique dagger. He then left behind clues pointing to Hubert and Rico to throw suspicion onto them. Judge Dante then sentenced him to 10 years in jail. Shortly after the trial, Frank came back to the station after Velma had dumped him. Trivia *Lindsay may possibly be a parody of Lindsay Lohan, an American actress, model and recording artist, due to their similar lifestyle and physical appearance. Case appearances *Murdertown (Case #34 of Pacific Bay) *No Honor Among Thieves (Case #55 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) Gallery C90Corpse.png|Lindsay's body. WalterBehindBarsPB.png|Walter Fellows, Lindsay's killer. HBannisterPacificBay.png|Hubert Bannister, Lindsay's father. VBannisterPacificBay.png|Velma Bannister, Lindsay's stepmother. DShakespearePacificBay.png|Dick Shakespeare, Lindsay's ex-boyfriend. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:Utopian Cult members